A Day In the Park
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: When Tai asks Matt to go see the fourth of July fireworks, on their trip to america, what drama awaits them... !Yaoi! [oneshot]


Serenity: Hey, this is my first one-shoot, so be kind...Warning, Taito! It's rated for slight language!  
Keo: This is sorta based on Serenity's fourth of July experience! Well, all the drama isn't, but all the fireworks with the food stands and stuff! Please I-- means Ren worked hard on this, please review!

Warning: This is Taito, if you don't like it, bite me! And you shouldn't be reading this, but if you love them as much as me, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of digimon! Although the plot is mine!

* * *

**A Day In the Park  
**By: Serenity

Matt took a towel and wiped off his forehead. He had just finished his forth of July concert and was extremely tired. The boy crazy fans girls could be heard outside his dressing room door. Closing his eyes he collapsed into the couch in his room. He took in deep sigh and heard a knock on his door, he was almost afraid to answer it.

"Alright, come in, but if you're a fangirl, you'll be sorry," Matt tilted his head back against the back of the plain, brown couch.

"Oh my god! Yamato! Can I have your autograph?" A high pitched Tai joked taking a seat beside him.

"Jeez, not you," Matt said sarcastically looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna," Tai asked giving a fake sad face. "Well then..." He just looked at Matt all teary-eyed, "We're over!" Tai put his face in his hands and pretended to cry.

"Tai," Mat voice became soft, as if he's actually hurt him. "You're an idiot," He whispered into his ear.

Tai looked up and noticed a certain glow in Matt's eyes, one he hasn't seen since last time they were in the digi-world. Or at least when they were together. But knowing Tai, he didn't make anything of it, and didn't realize, he was feeling the exact same way, that exact same feeling.

"Well, what'd you want?" Matt asked looking away from his gaze, feeling strange.

"Oh yea, me and some friends are going to the fireworks later today," Tai smiled and went on. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

"Tai, I don't think I can... I me--" Matt was glad for the offer but was cut off on refusing it.

"It is the forth of July," Tai pleaded, "And this is your deserved break! Come on!" Tai cupped his hands together and gave Matt a puppy dog face.

Sighing, he knew it was going to end up him and Tai at the park. "Fine, what time does it start?" Matt shock his head and leaned it on the couch again.

"In about two hours," Tai grinned at his accomplishment. "You can go home, get ready and I'll be there in an hour and thirty minutes, see ya," tai got up and rushed out the door. Matt could still here the fangirls, their cries of excitement them disappointment to see that it was only Tai, not Matt.

About five minutes later, Matt heard chanting outside his door, he should prepare for the worst... "Yama! Yama! Yama!" Tightly gripping the door knob, he finally turned it and was swarmed with girls of every shape and size. Matt wasn't even sure they were all girls...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Matt got home at approximately 10:27, and the fireworks starting at 11:45. He slammed the door, put down his bags and nearly dragged himself to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in...

It was now 11:00 and he was blow drying his hair. Other then his hair, he was ready to go, ands that's when the door bell rang. "Come in!" He yelled sticking his head out of the door way. "Wow, early, usually Tai's late," He said, seeing his hair was dry.

Tai appeared in the door way with his eyes closed, "Are you decent, can I look?" He knew Matt was rolling his eyes, but didn't seem to care.

"Well, if I said no, would you open your eyes?" Matt asked rolling his eyes.

"Yea, probably, cuz I'm pretty sure you'd have clothes on," Tai opened his eyes and found Matt fully clothed, but looked up and laughed.

"Ha ha, I know, I need to put gel in it!" Matt playfully punched Tai, to make him stop, but he kept on laughing.

"Hey can I take a picture, I bet your fan girls would love it!" Tai laughed harder, the fell to the ground, hitting his head on the way down.

Now it was Matt's turn to laugh. And he did. "Serves you right, don't laugh at my hair, especially when yours looks like it does..." Matt squinted his eyes, he shouldn't mess with Tai's hair, it might eat him or something.

His hair was dry (duh!) and he put the gel in it... Perfect. "Let's go Tai," Matt walked out the door, Tai behind him, locking and closing the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Matt and Tai arrives at the central park at 11:30. Tai saw his friends and waved, motioning them to come over.

"Hey," A kid about 5'9" said high fiving Tai, and giving a look to Matt. He had shoulder length silver hair, and a slight build.

"Hey Akira," Tai looked at his tan haired friend who was the head of the five he'd called over.

"Taichi," He said in an ultra cool low voice. (He's so hott, that'd be make a straight guy turn gay! **(1)** He like the others slapped Tai's hand, but instead of giving Matt a what in the hell face, he spoke to him. "Yamato, saw the concert." Akira turned to the out in space blond.

Matt, surprised that someone talked him to quickly snapped out of it. "Thanks," Matt said, afterwards wondering if it was a comment or complement.

"So Tai, the works don't fly till midnight, wanna walk around? Maybe get some grub?" the silver haired kid piped up.

"Renki, I never thought I'd say this," Tai put his hand on his shoulder, "But good idea!" Tai started walking, Matt behind him.

"Tai," Matt walked dup beside him. "If they don't start until midnight, why'd you drag me here and eleven thirty?" A tired Matt asked.

Tai opened his mouth but Adian, a tall slender jock interrupted him. "cool, sno-cones!" He ran after the stand, a few seconds later he came back with a huge plastic cup with about five different colors inter changed in it.

Matt shock his head at some of the idiots Tai put up with. Tilting his head to the side, it cracked. _That's better_ he thought, but had a strange feeling someone's eyes were on him. He looked at Tai, admiring the giant sno-cone, Adian, along with Koji were talking to Tai about... He didn't want to know, then he saw Renki and Adam walking off to get cotton candy, or a funnel cake. His head hurt trying to remember who he saw, but he knew there were five, not including him or Tai. '_Koji, Renki, Adam, Adian... Akira! What! Wait, where is he?'_ Matt cocked his head just enough to notice someone's eyes were on him. Akira stood beside Tai, but was looking at him. Being as great as he is though, he found a way to cover it up.

"Finally, food!" Tai said grabbing Matt's wrist and dragging him to a corn dog stand. "I'd like a corn dog, a cotton candy, some salt water taffy, and a Dr. Pepper," Tai went upto the window, and he was soon given his demand.

"Wait, Tai," Matt gave a very confused look. "You don't like salt water taffy," he said kinda slowly, hoping the brunette remembered.

"I don't ?" Tai asked himself, unwrapping a piece of taffy and popping it into his mouth. "Eww!" Tai quickly spit the deductible candy to the ground. "Hey Matt, you can have free candy," Tai gave a disgusted look and shoved the bag to Matt.

Taking the candy Matt rolled his eyes, and took a piece out. "Tai, you're an idiot, this is good!" Matt said his eyes wide and full of joy from the sugar. He raced back to him, putting another piece in his mouth.

Once again, he felt eyes on him, he turned directly to Akira, who was talking to Tai, but this time, he was talking to Tai. _'Calm down, you're just stressed and tired from your gig,'_ he told himself. But deep down, he knew that something was up with Akira... And it wasn't a girl.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Okay, Tai, the fireworks start in about 5 minutes, and you've dragged my around all night, so lets go sit in the grass, one a blanket and patiently wait," Matt demanded stopping Tai from eating anything else.

Giving Matt narrowed eyes, he smiled, how could he say no to him. "Fine, just let me get some more cotton candy," Tai left, four friends following him. "We'll be in the park!" Matt watched them leave, he knew they'd find him and Akira, so he turned around and they started walking.

"Hey, let's go swing," Matt said, looking at the park equipment. "Whatever," Akira said, then gave him a what in the hell? kind of look.

Akira and Matt walked over to the swings and they both got on one. "Hey Akira," Matt looked at the blue tint in his jet black hair. "Yea?" Akira asked turning to the blond. "Why do you call me Yamato?" Akira looking into Matt's eyes smiled at the question.

"It shows respect, and I give it, to few though. Those who deserve it, or respect me," He said, noticing that Matt's eyes were settled on him.

"So wait, I deserve it?" Matt asked realizing how beautiful Akira's eyes were. "Hold on!" Matt raised his voice while shaking his head. "I love Tai and all, he's your friend too, but he gets it?" Matt questioned not understanding Akira's reasoning.

"Well, if you don't get it, not many people will, so I guess it's a long story," Akira smiled again, this sent chills down Matt's back... But why?

Matt smirked, "So does that mean I'm smart or other people are stupid?" Matt couldn't help himself, but he was moving closer to Akira, like he was a magnet or something.

"Depends on who," Akira answered him to moving closer.

"Well, showing respects great and all, but I like nicknames, Matt and Yama---" Matt was going to go into an explanation of it, but found Akira's lips more enjoyable.

Matt almost clueless suddenly snapped that he was right and that, there was the noise of five guys behind them. He dropped his hands from Akira's hair and broke away. With his eyes closed he turned around, very afraid to open them. But he did, and it was no surprise that there stood Renki, Koji, Adian, Adam, and of course Tai. The four stood there clapping, almost cheering, and Tai just stared, in shock.

Matt opened his mouth to say something to Tai, but instead, he got Tai's voice. "Nice Matt, real nice," He turned away from them and turned to whom was beside him. "Guys, I'm goin home... And Akira," He gave a death glare when he met Akira's dark blue eyes. "... We're still friends, but I know you knew, so..." Tai sighed, turned around and walked away, or started to.

"Tai!" Matt screamed, getting up, but was halted by Akira's grip. "Yamato, be careful... And watch out," With that, he let go. Akira watched Matt run after Tai, sad that he'd chosen Tai over him. But he knew it's end that way, and was happy that it was Tai. Then he knew Tai's temper, "I hope Taichi forgives him," Akira got off the swing and went to sit down and watch the fireworks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Tai! Wait!" Matt ran after him, whipping tears from his eyes. He stopped to catch his breath, and he fell to the ground (to his knees.) As he tried to hold back the tears, it made it worse and he wanted to cry more and more.

"Tai, I'm sorry..." He was holding his head in his palms, talking to space. "I didn't mean to it just happened and... I knew he liked me but I didn't think it'd end up like this!" His voice was a hoarse whisper, his throat was dry and he couldn't hold it in any longer, he cried. "I knew from the day I met you I loved you, and this is what I turned out to be, me making out with another guy... And a few minutes before I did,... I admitted it, I admitted that I loved you! So why did I kiss him!" Mat punched the ground and felt the pain travel up his arm. And in front of him were two shoes shaking his head, he knew who it was, but didn't look up.

"Wow, pressure," Tai said looking down at Matt surprised at his out burst.

Matt just smirked, still not looking up, "You've been there the whole time haven't you?" he shock his head . "I should really stop talking to my self, ya think so?" He swallowed hard and looked up, he was greeted with Tai's chocolate eyes and bright smile. But, he noticed his eyes were red. He got up as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around Tai's neck, and it made him more mad that he'd made Tai cry and he jus wanted to kill himself for betraying his heart like he did.

Tai excepting the hug, hugged back, and for some odd reason he got a jolt in his stomach. Quickly, he pulled Matt away and looked into his eyes. "Yama, I swear, if you ever think that again, you won't be the one killing," Tai warned seeing all the hurt and pain in Matt's blue eyes.

Surprised Matt smiled, "What, you can read my mind now?" He asked seeing how serious Tai was made him giggle.

With his eyes narrowed he rolled them, "Not when you're talking to yourself... Then you tell me."

"Great you're making fun of me because I talk to myself," Matt accused his eyes glowing with love, but still red from his previous tears.

"No," Tai said flatly, "I'm making fun of you cuz you don't know that I'm always there when you're talking to your self," Tai corrected, his no emotion face turned to a glow of happiness and joy.

"That's better," Matt joked.

""Matt, I'm sorry I didn't see it before," Tai said, completely changing the subject.

Other then Matt's sigh, there was silence. "Tai, I know, I kinda betrayed you, but what you heard me say was true... And I wouldn't take it back if my life depended on it..." Matt spoke up, neither of them knowing the fireworks had started.

"Good, cuz--" Tai was cut off by what sounded like a gun firing. Matt jumped closer to Tai, freaked out by the loud sound. Tai looked up and saw the colors of the fireworks. "They started!" Tai pointed out the obvious.

They were both quiet for about ten minutes, staring up at the collogue of colors. It was almost over when Tai looked at Matt, "Hey, Matt," He said, causing Matt to look into his chocolate eyes. "Yes?" He asked.

"I love you too," And with those three little words that mean so much, Matt and Tai kissed under the stars, around the lighting bugs, and the colors of the fireworks showing on them. This was one of the greatest days of both the teenager's lives... But with just three words, it was made hilarious...

Tai broke away from Matt and spit, "Eww, that taffy!" Matt just cracked up and his boyfriend's remark. "What! That stuff's nasty," Tai stuck up for himself, but ended up laughing about it too...

**The End**

* * *

**(1) This is a saying me and a few friends made : ) But we said it about Bam Magera! He he :p**

Serenity: Well, did ya like it! I know, not the greatest but it was alright! Thisis officially my first Taito fic, so please review!  
Keo: Thanks for reading! You've read, now push the go button and tell us what ya think!


End file.
